1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosed subject matter is generally in the field of multimedia content distribution networks and services and, more particularly, distributing on-demand content in such networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia content distribution networks encompass conventional cable, satellite, and packet-switched networks including peer-to-peer networks. The bandwidth required to transmit multimedia content can be especially taxing on bandwidth limitations inherent in all content distribution networks. Existing techniques for distributing on-demand content and other types of multimedia content include multicasting, unicasting, distributed caching, and peer-to-peer striping.